


Sealing the Gaps

by Half_Troll



Series: Merlin Plays Match Maker [2]
Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Crack Relationships, Doting Mate Aaarrrgghh, Heavily Pregnant Blinky, Hurt/Comfort, Jim sings and dances, M/M, Merlin is a snarky bastard, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redemption, Second Chances, Troll Jim Lake Jr.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Troll/pseuds/Half_Troll
Summary: What would happen if Merlin decided to give Angor Rot a final chance at life instead of bringing Draal back?Angor Rot finds himself alive for the 3rd time in a row. Annoyed and wanting nothing more than to stay dead, he contemplates stepping out into the sunlight. However, a force stops him. What could it be?
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr./Angor Rot
Series: Merlin Plays Match Maker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807810
Comments: 21
Kudos: 73





	1. A Third Life Given

Once again, Angor Rot found himself alive in his temple. How? Why? Angor was confused, angry, and scared. This couldn't be real! This wasn't happening! He must be in Hell!  
  
“UGH! WHAT NOW?! AM I TRULY NOT FREE EVEN IN DEATH?!” He screamed, collapsing to his knees and pounding his fist into the ground.  
  
The last thing he remembered was grabbing Morgana, trapping her in his arms, and trying not to let her go so the Trollhunter could kill her and end it all. But the sword did nothing to her and slowly, Angor Rot to stone. Morgana was the one that shattered him and his pieces scattered everywhere across the bridge in Arcadia. So why? “WHY AM I ALIVE AGAIN?!” He roared to no one.

Silence met him. He wanted to cry. He really, truly did.  
  
Three times he has lived. The first time he sold his soul to the Pale Lady in order to protect his people. So he was a slave. The second time he was brought back as a slave once more, but the only difference was he had his own soul back. So he made the choice to help the Trollhunter, who had reminded him of who he used to be. For once since he sold his soul…He truly felt free. He felt whole. In control of his own destiny.

But now? Why was he back? Morgana...Was she alive? Did she want to make him suffer for his betrayal?  
  
He looked out to the entrance of his temple. He could just barely see sunlight shining in the distance.

Was he truly contemplating this? He was brought back to life. Was he really going to take his own life so soon?

The questions rang through his mind for a few moments like a sirens call. It took him less than a minute for him to make his choice.

“My life is my own...I’m not being a slave again!” He growled, standing up and quickly running out of his chamber and towards the entrance to the temple. However, something suddenly blocked his path. Appearing like a ghost, an old man dressed in armor similar to that of the Trollhunters stood there. Angor Rot skidded to a stop and looked to the man in confusion. “...Merlin?...” He asked.

What was he doing there?

Merlin bowed his head and looked to him with a knowing, yet unimpressed expression. “Hello again Angor Rot. I do hope you weren’t thinking of running out into the sunlight as soon as I had brought you back...” He said, raising an eyebrow at him.

The ancient assassin looked to him in confusion. “ **You** brought me back?! WHY?!” He asked with a growl.

“Don’t worry. I don’t want to make you my pawn as Morgana had. I merely brought you back because I believe you deserve to live your life the way **you** choose to. After our discussion is over, if you choose to walk into the sunlight, there is nothing I can do to stop you from making that prior decision of yours. However, I believe you can do some good with this new life of yours.” The old wizard said, casually holding his staff behind himself.

Angor Rot was beyond confused. “I...I truly have a choice?...This isn’t some trick?...What-What’s the catch. There is **always** a catch...” He said, backing away. He didn’t believe a word of what Merlin was saying. Why would he believe such lies?! Magic has done nothing but destroyed the troll. Crumbling his soul from the inside out! He wanted power to protect his people, but became a creature of death and destruction in return. What did the old man have to gain from this? “I am a killer old man...An assassin! I have killed your champions and taken their souls over and over! There is no going back from that! What **good** can I possibly do?!” He asked, a deep guttural growl to his voice that echoed through the hallway. 

Then silence replaced that echo. The lack of Merlins response was nearly suffocating.

But then, Merlin gave a smile and chuckled. “A lot more than you think! If you’d only allow yourself the opportunity to change for the better, that is.” He said with a knowing expression.

Angor thought for a moment, calming himself as he stood up straight. There was something about the way the Wizard presented himself. He didn't give off the appearance of all mighty magic user or an all powerful being as Morgana had before. He was just...Merlin. Talking to Angor Rot as though he were an old friend. It put the pale troll at ease. If only slightly. “You...mean your words..." He responded.

The wizard nodded. “Of course. I even improved your looks a bit, so you can feel more comfortable in your own skin. No need for the scars of the past to hold you back. Look down. You’re whole once more..." Merlin said, gesturing to all of the troll.

Angor Rot looked to him in confusion before he looked down to his arms and legs. It was then he had noticed. There were no cracks in his body! They were all filled in with the same material that made up his body! He looked down into a puddle of water next to his feet. He looked younger! He looked as he did before he sold his soul to the Eldridge Queen! Even his clothes looked new! He was just missing one thing.   
  
"Well...Everything except for your eye of course. There's no taking that back from my amulet.” The wizard chuckled.  
  
Angor couldn’t help but smile at his reflection. He sighed, covering his face as he stood up straight. He was whole once more....After all those centuries....

Merlin smiled softly and stepped forward. “Your fate is yours to choose. If you will accept my offer.” He said, placing a hand on the taller creatures shoulder.  
  
The ancient assassin looked to Merlin. Confusion, hope, and desperation crossing his face faster than the troll himself could fully register. “But...There has to be a catch...You never answered that question…” He said.  
  
The old wizard smiled and nodded. “There is one. But it’s a simple task, depending on how you go about it.” He began.  
  
Angor nodded, nervously awaiting his answer.

“I would like you to give Jim Lake Jr, the Trollhunter, some closure.” Merlin said.  
  
Angor Rots remaining eye went wide. “I...But if he sees me he’ll-”  
  
“Kill you? Oh I doubt it! You helped him to defeat Morgana! She’s gone now, thanks to your help. He will listen to what you have to say. It has been 5 years since then. Heartstone Trollmarket has been restored. The Heartstone itself has been restored. He’s back in Arcadia acting as protector and leader to those there. Come back with me. Talking to you...could do him some good. As long as you're calm, he will welcome you with open arms.” Merlin said with a kind, knowing smile before he stepped back.

Angor Rot nodded in understanding, but he was still apprehensive. Things could always go wrong in a split seconds notice. He found himself looking down nervously. He felt...weak. He felt apprehensive about every word that left his mouth. Just as he had before...well...no point saying it now.

“...And...And then?”

“Your life is yours to live! Travel the world! Find someone, troll or human, who can love you. Have a family! Do what you’d like! This world is a much safer place now thanks to the Trollhunter and his friends. You have the entire world in the palm of your hands, figuratively speaking of course. It’s your choice what you do after that.” Merlin said.

This...It was too good to be true. It had to be. But...Angor Rot couldn't help the relief that washed over him. He was touched and...he felt hopeful. Once again, it didn't take him a minute to make his choice. “Ok. I will...Thank you, Wizard.”

Merlin smiled happily and nodded. “You’re welcome. Now, once the sun sets we will set out to Arcadia. Find something to cover yourself with. We should be there in a few hours.” He said.

Angor Rot looked confused.

The wizard gave him a confused look in return. He glanced around, taking in the surroundings to see if Angor was truly giving him that expression or not, before turning back to the larger troll. “What? There is a Gyre Station nearby! We can take that back to Trollmarket! Find something to shroud yourself with so no one will recognize you in the meantime.” The old man said with a chuckle.

Ah. Of course.

Angor could feel his heart racing a bit. He was nervous. Surely someone would recognize him once they arrived to Trollmarket. He decided to take the old wizards advice and try to find something he could use as a cloak. There were old, musty tapestries somewhere in his temple. Maybe that would be good enough?

During the next few hours while the sun went down, Angor Rot searched through the entirety of his temple. There weren’t many tapestries, those that remained were either too damaged and crumbled apart in his grip, or they were much too short to even cover him. So he had to get creative and try to stitch decent scraps together. There were many fibrous plants that grew through the cracks of the temple. So he was able to grab multiple pieces of scrap tapestries, use a sharp stick to poke through the fabric, and weave the plant materials through each hole to sew the fabric together.

By the time the sun had set, Angor Rot was covered head to toe in his cloak. His hood being the only bit of him showing through the fabric if he lifted his head. Merlin smiled, glad the old troll was able to come up with something in such short notice. It wasn't long before the old man began to lead him out. But, as they exited the temple, said old man remembered something. “Oh. There’s one more thing.” He said as he stopped.

The former assassin looked to him nervously. Thankfully though, before his mind could go haywire with worse case scenarios, Merlin turned to him and held out his hand.

“Your sun poison blade. You won’t be needing it anymore.” He said.

It took the tall troll a moment to process what was said. Once it clicked, he reached into the belt of his loin cloth, removing the blade from its sheath and handing it to the wizard through his cloak. Merlin grabbed the blade and began to use a spell. The magic completely removed its sun poison before the wizard held the hilt up to his face and flicked it, causing the weapon to go flying through the air, past the surprised troll, and embedding itself into one of the stone slabs that made up the temple entrance.

Angor Rot whistled a little as he stood there. He had to admit, he was impressed by the sight. He looked back to the blade, giving it a silent goodbye, before he noticed Merlin walking ahead.

“Come along now. Don’t let this old man show you up in terms of energy.” The mage called over his shoulder.

The tall troll perked up and followed after him quickly. He said nothing, just followed him to the hidden Gyre station.

Trollmarket…Say hello to Angor Rot once more...


	2. Welcome to Trollmarket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Angor Rot arrive to Trollmarket ready to go! But with a possible side of nausea and dizziness.

Thanks to the Gyre, it only took about 30 seconds to get back to Trollmarket. Angor Rot never once thought he’d ever suffer from motion sickness...But hopping into that machine literally a few hours after being resurrected from the dead? He felt sick. He nearly dry heaved as he stumbled out. He honestly felt a lot weaker than before. He hadn't tried any of his magic yet. But for some reason, a lot of the spells he knew were **Poof**. Gone. He couldn't remember half of them! He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but as his feet touched solid ground, he felt the world spinning around him again. All concerns of his magic just went out the window. His main concern now? Just trying to keep himself from tripping. 

Merlin simply chuckled as he looked back to the tall troll. Seeing him stumble as he held his head was a rather silly sight. Here, the great and dangerous Angor Rot, slayer of past Trollhunters, motion sick and stumbling around like a baby deer. “Are you doing alright back there? Surely you can’t be that sick. What happened to the troll that nearly killed me years ago?” He asked with a laugh.

Angor Rot just gave the wizard an annoyed glare. “I fought Aaarrrg. Not you…” He groaned, holding his stomach as he put his hood back up over his head.

Merlin laughed. “Oh that’s right! It was Morgana that nearly killed me. You battling Aaarrrg to the death, distracting my only comrade while Morgana arrived, certainly wasn't the cause of my near undoing!” He said sarcastically before tapping his forehead. “My mind must finally be going.”

The former assassin was beyond confused. Was Merlin insulting him or just joking around? It was very hard to tell. It seemed that the language the Wizard spoke was based entirely on Sarcasm and riddles. But it didn't matter. He just sighed and began following after the wizard. Once they had stepped out from the Gyre Station, Angor was nearly blinded by the glow of the crystals all around. It was brighter than he had remembered. It took a while for his remaining eye to adjust, but as soon as he was able to get his bearings, he was in awe at the sight before him. He had to admit though...Seeing Trollmarket back to its former glory was a comforting sight. He felt warm and in awe by its beauty. This was something he didn’t allow himself to feel the first time he had arrived. He couldn't afford to. However...he noticed something curious as he took in the finer details. The shops lining the streets were decorated with balloons and streamers. Angor Rot had never seen them before. At least up close.

“What are these?” Angor Rot asked as he lightly poked one of the low hanging balloons. It bounced from his touch and made a hollow 'bump' sound. They were very squeaky as well, as he carefully ran his thumb over the surface. It was really odd to him.

Merlin smiled and chuckled. “Decorations for a celebration! The Heartstone was revived just a few weeks ago. So the Trollhunter decided to welcome new trolls into Trollmarket with a celebration in order to help everyone relax and settle in. Not really my way to go about things, but already many seem to be excited and moving in.” Merlin explained as they made their way to the Heros Forge. “Jim might be in there. His friend Tobias thought it might be a good idea if he gave a performance of sorts. Not a battle to the death with anyone, but a cultural battle of songs and skills I believe? A ‘Talent Show’ the chubby one said?”

Angor Rot looked a little unimpressed by the last sentence. A 'Talent Show' sounded like something whelps would do to compare themselves to each other. “I see…So they’re acting like children?” He asked.

Merlin couldn't help but laugh. He agreed with the question. “Perhaps. However, adult trolls seem to like the idea. So I suppose it’s not hurting anything. Though I believe I should wear some ‘ear plugs’ for many of the performances. I do not wish for my ears to start bleeding in the middle of the show.” He said, rolling his eyes at the thought of the shrill voices he would end up hearing.

The taller troll chuckled and shook his head. He last remembered the Trollhunter and his human friends to be children. He wasn't surprised this was something that the three would come up with. Though he found the idea humorous, he felt a small sense of dread creeping up on him. The only thing that made him nervous now was the fact that he would be face to face with the Trollhunter very soon. He only prayed that Jim would be as welcoming as Merlin described. His biggest fear? The human turned Troll tearing the cloak off of him in front of all of the people he had wronged. And the resulting mob that would form to destroy him. Angor Rot was much weaker now. So he was sure that he wouldn't be able to put up a fight against such a crowd.

Apparently, Merlin could sense his fear. He didn't want the tall troll to bail on him just yet. So he decided to try to put his mind at ease. “Everything will be alright. Just stay close and don’t bring attention to yourself.” He said as he lead Angor up into the stands, where they could look down into the forge. Once they found where they wanted to stand, both troll and wizard saw a heavily pregnant Blinky walking around down below. He was leaning on Aaarrrg as they made sure that the forge was working properly.

Then, a half troll came jogging up to the two. He was dressed in black armor which glowed red at the seams. It was Jim. Angor Rot took this chance to truly study him. Sure he noticed the huge difference in his battle, but it was like seeing a circle shape change into a triangle to him. He noticed the difference, but didn’t consider the severity of it or take in the finer details. Now that everything was calm, Angor could finally take in the Trollhunters full appearance.

He was….He was beautiful! Blue skin made of stone though, at the same time, looked very soft to the touch. Despite wearing his armor, Jims body was sleek and well toned. A body built for speed. His silky black hair that stayed in its signature style, if not looking more voluminous and slightly longer as he aged. Sleek horns that curled back into sharp points. Small tusks that helped to show his charming smile, almost enhancing it. And those eyes! Those beautiful, beautiful baby blue eyes...Full of curiosity, kindness, and determination. Jim was truly breath taking. Angor Rot felt his breath catch in his throat as he took in every inch of the enchanting creature. His heart was pounding quickly in his chest.

What was this feeling?

Jim was smiling brightly as he flagged the historian and his mate down. “Ok Blinky. I think I can handle maintenance from here.” Jim said as he approached Blinky.

Blinky smiled and chuckled, beaming at his charge. “Oh come now Master Jim. I might be pregnant, but I am more than capable of performing the basic upkeep to keep the forge’s systems at its peak!” Blinky chuckled.

Aaarrrg looked worried. “But Blinky. Babies...” He said, gently placing a hand on Blinky’s belly.  
  
The six eyes troll sighed softly before he looked up to his mate. "Oh Aaarrrg. I promise you I am just fine! I-"

Jim decided to cut him off though. Just in case he went into a tangent. “He’s right, Blinky. It’s not just you that you need to worry about now. It’s your young. If you fall, land on your stomach the wrong way, or even just overwork yourself, it could really harm the babies. Let Aaarrrg and I handle the forge. You go up to your place in the stands and relax until everyone gets here. We’ve got a couple hours left until the talent show starts. Ok? Keeping that going is bound to be more stressful. So you might as well relax while you can, right?” He asked with that kind, caring smile that Blinky just couldn't resist. It was like a child giving their parents the 'puppy eyes' to get a treat.

Blinky was quiet. He thought what his charge had said over for a few moments before he sighed. They were right. “Fine fine fine. I won’t climb into the gears. BUT! I will stay right here and instruct you on what to do. Is that fair enough?” He asked, crossing two of his arms and tapping his foot while his other set of arms held onto his mate.

Jim smiled and laughed a little as he nodded. Aaarrrg sighed with relief. “Fair enough. Come on Aaarrrg. Where’s the part that seemed to be having trouble?” The Trollhunter asked, waving for the big lug to lead the way.  
  
“Over here...” Aaarrrg said with a smile as he lead Jim over to one of the panels in the floor. Just by looking at it Jim could tell that something wasn't aligned correctly. The panel wasn't flush with the rest of the floor. The krubera had Blinky stand back a few feet and he lifted the panel with a grunt. The smaller troll took the tool bag away from the historian and climbed down into the gears beneath the floor. Blinky stood off to the side and watched as Jim oiled the gears and began to tighten loose bolts and replace certain pieces that the elder had pointed out.

Merlin was amused by what he had seen. Seeing Blinky so pregnant was a hilarious sight. "It looks like he'll pop any second!" He laughed to himself. He wasn't going to lie, Blinky was his favorite person to pick on. The two could bicker for hours and never get bored! Angor Rot wasn't paying attention to the wizards mumbling however. He was struggling to keep himself together. He couldn't focus on anything else but Jim. The wizard turned his head and looked to the hooded troll. He saw the look in his eye and the way his mouth stayed open. He couldn’t stop the knowing grin that came across his face. “You'll catch flies if you leave your mouth hanging open like that." He said, reaching over and closing the pale trolls jaw.

That seemed to cause Angor to look to him in confusion. "What?" He asked, not hearing a word of anything he had just said.  
  
Merlin just chuckled and brought his hand back to the half wall barrier in front of them. "I said he's fascinating. Isn’t he?” He asked.

Angor just sighed and nodded as he turned his head to continue watching the Trollhunter. He just couldn’t take his eye off of him.

However, he might have been staring a little too intensely. Jim did feel as though he were being watched. He shivered a little, as though a cold wing blew across his back. His instincts were telling him to turn around. As he began to turn, Angor Rot quickly ducked down behind the half wall out of instinct. Merlin looked down to him in slight surprise before he chuckled. He just looked back to Jim and waved. The half troll just gave the wizard a confused expression and waved back before he continued on with his work.

“You didn’t need to duck you know.” Merlin said to the former assassin, who was still ducking down under the half wall.

Angor just looked up to Merlin, looking flustered and a bit embarrassed with himself. He cleared his throat and slowly stood back up. “I...Um...”

Merlin understood though. “Habit?” He asked simply.

“Unfortunately. However, you can’t blame me. If he saw me he would not hesitate to attack...He'd probably think I was here to try to destroy Trollmarket again.” He sighed as he placed his hands atop of the wall.   
  
Merlin chuckled and shook his head. “If that is what you’re worried about, then why come here in the first place?” He asked.

Angor Rot looked to the old man in disbelief. “Have you forgotten what our deal was? You said I had to come here to give Jim closure! Over what I'm still not sure!”

Merlin was quick to retort “To give him closure over his friend Draals death! And I also said that after our conversation in the entry way to your temple, what happened next in your life was up to you. Sure this is something I want you to do, but the choice was yours. You need to listen to the fine details! You could have ran right past me then and I wouldn't have stopped you.” He said with a sigh before he looked back down to the three trolls in the forge. Jim had just hopped out from under the floor panel with an oil smudge on his face. He looked to Aaarrrg and gave him a thumbs up. The big lug nodded and gladly set the panel back in place before shaking his arms. He was a bit sore. But, the good news was, that panel was now perfectly flush with the rest of the floor.

Jim chuckled at the sight of his friend before he looked back up to where Merlin was. He was a bit caught off guard when he saw a hooded figure standing next to the wizard. He couldn’t tell if they were a human or troll. But something about the way the taller figure slouched a bit and his height seemed all too familiar. He was wracking his brain, trying to figure out what it was about this person that was so familiar, but Blinky quickly tore his attention away from the mystery creature. Blinky’s maternal instincts were taking over him again as he began to fuss over the Trollhunter, using an old rag he had in his bag to begin wiping at the oil smudge on his cheek.

“Gah...Master Jim, you’ll have to get cleaned up all over again now! You’re going to be the first performance tonight. You must look your best to set an example for everyone!” Blinky fussed.

Jim couldn’t help but laugh a bit as he closed his eyes, letting Blinky parent him for the 9th time that day. “I understand. I’ll head back home and take another shower.” He promised with a lighthearted smile.

Blinky nodded, continuing to rub at the oil smudge. “Good. Just...Gah! Curse this blasted lipophilic substance!”  
  
Aaarrrg blinked in confusion. “Libo….what?”

Blinky looked to him as he paused. “Lipophilic. It means hard to remove oil residue.” He explained.

Thankfully, that gave Jim the chance to step back out of Blinky's grasp. He rubbed at his cheek as he moved his jaw. His father figure might have been scrubbing a bit too hard. “Ah...I’m gonna head back home now. I’ll be back in an hour. I promise.” He said as he took a few steps back and began making his way for the exit.

Blinky sighed a bit and nodded. “Very well then. Come back soon Master Jim!” He called as he and Aaarrrg waved goodbye.

Angor Rot and Merlin both watched as Jim left the forge. The wizard chuckled and called down to the four armed troll. “If you baby him like that too much he might try to avoid you!” He teased.

Blinky grumbled and rolled all six eyes. “Say what you will you old crone. But my ‘babying’, as you call it, turned him into a remarkable young man!”

“I think you mean troll!” Merlin quipped back.   
  
“He’s half! Be quiet!” Blinky barked.

Merlin couldn’t help but to laugh. He loved getting under the historians stone skin. It was incredibly fun, but he didn’t mean to be a jerk about it. Even Blinky knew he was just teasing. But that didn’t mean it annoyed Heartstone Trollmarkets leader any less.

However, Blinky ignored the wizards laughter in favor of taking note of the hooded figure standing next to said man. “And who is this? A new friend of yours?” He asked.

Merlin chuckled and smiled. “Possibly. He’s more of an acquaintance at the moment. But I believe it would do the Trollhunter some good to get to know this troll.”

Blinky tilted his head curiously. “And...Does this troll have a name?” He asked.  
  
Merlin nodded. “That he does. But I will reveal his identity after he and the Trollhunter are able to speak together alone. I don’t want to spoil the surprise!”

Both Aaarrrg and Blinky gave the old wizard an unimpressed, if not suspicious, expression. “...You are aware that is an extremely curious way of wording that phrase!”

Angor Rot sighed, looking down and shaking his head. This was going to be a bit more frustrating than he thought.


	3. Showstopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talent show begins!
> 
> This is the song that Jim sings, give it a listen as you read!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nud3n86Gxms

The Heros Forge was soon packed to the brim! The stands on every level were completely filled with Trolls, reformed Changelings, and Humans who gathered to see the show. Angor Rot did admit to Merlin that he found it odd that Humans and Changelings were living in Trollmarket now. The old wizard just laughed and said that since Arcadia now knew of Trolls, and were accepting of them, why keep the two separated? Besides, it was also the Trollhunters idea. He is the bridge between humans and Trolls. A literal union of the two in physical form. Why keep the two species apart as if they never existed?  
  
“Hm...Alright. Point taken.” Angor said before they looked down to the center of the forge. Blinky, holding his staff and smiling brightly while Aaarrrg helped him to walk, cleared his throat and called everyone’s attention.

“Greetings everyone! For all new comers to Trollmarket, my name is Blinkous Galadrigal. However, you all may just call me Blinky. I am the leader of Trollmarket and very proud advisor to our Trollhunter Jim Lake Jr. Slayer of Bular the Skullcrusher and Gunmar the Black!” He announced.

All of the trolls cheered happily. Looking around, Angor Rot could see the changeling Walter Stricklander in the stands across from him and Merlin. The changeling was holding two human toddlers. The Trollhunters mother, the human Barbara, was standing right next to him holding two more toddlers. The strange family was cheering happily as well. Barbara was probably the loudest out of everyone. No ones pride was more apparent than that of a mothers, Angor supposed.

Blinky smiled and had everyone settle down. “It is an honor to have all of you here with us today. Both Human and Troll, coming together united. It is a day that shall go down in history!” He said.

The crowd gladly cheered once more before Blinky calmed them down again. He was just beaming with joy and excitement.

“Now! Today is indeed a momentous occasion. Not only because of our union, but also to celebrate the rejuvenation of Heartstone Trollmarket as well as the rebirth of our Heartstone itself! Rebuilt from the ground up thanks to the efforts of our Trollhunter and his friends! Now, before we begin our wide celebration, our Trollhunters Jim Lake Jr, Toby Domzalski, and Claire Nunez have come together to create a contest to test the skills of those who are interested! I’m very happy to announce Trollmarkets first ever Talent Show! All contestants have already been chosen. Anything goes, except for violence against another person as we have human children in the audience.” He said with a smile, winking up at Strickler and Barbara who sighed with relief.

Though, some trolls also booed that last statement. They were used to the excitement of battles to the death, or at least the bare minimum of some carnage and destruction! But, Blinky silenced them once more.

“Oh calm down. I promise you this will be a contest to remember. And, to get everyone excited, our Trollhunter will be the first to perform for you! He will be singing a song of old! One that I’m sure many of troll kind knows!” Blinky cheered.

Right on que, Jim came jogging out from his entry gate. He waved to the crowd as they all cheered for him. He seemed a little nervous, but he was more than ready to begin! He made his way over to Blinky and smiled, giving him a hug before he stood in his place in the center of the forge. He looked up to everyone and waited for their cheers to stop before he began to speak.

“Thank you everyone! Really, it means so much for all of you to be here. Now, despite being the Trollhunter, there’s much more to me than just a suit of armor.” He said as knocked on his chest plate, making an audible **tunk** **tunk** sound. “I’m a good cook, a son, a friend, and a proud older brother. But, I also like music. So, I thought I’d show off what I can do. Whether I’m good or not is up for debate.” Jim said with a small grin as he shrugged his shoulders.

That got the crowd relaxed and laughing. Even Angor chuckled a bit.

Jim smiled and bowed to the crowd. “Now. Let’s start the contest!” He cheered. At that moment, a few trolls off to the side began to play their instruments, causing a familiar melody to flow through the forge. All of the trolls recognized the tune and cheered in response. Already some clapped their hands to the rhythm as Jim began to prance around, nearly skipping to the beat.  
  
Angor Rots eyes widened in shock. He hadn’t heard this song in hundreds of years, but he knew it by heart. It was a song that his people would sing the nights before a battle for the villages safety was had. It was a song that was sung by the most beautiful of his clans troll women in order to bring confidence and bravery to the hearts of the warriors that would fight. Hearing this melody brought a wave of nostalgia and comfort to him that he hadn’t heard for lifetimes. And when the Trollhunter opened his mouth and began to sing, Angors heart began to pound quickly as the younger trolls beautiful voice filled the forge.  
  


“Come and gather around  
And join in the crowd  
Singing the songs that we know~!  
We'll drink a toast to tomorrow  
And one to days long ago  
We'll drink a toast to tomorrow  
And one to days long ago!  
  
We will dance through the night  
In the candlelight  
Warmed by the fires glow~!  
We'll drink a toast to tomorrow  
And one to days long ago  
We'll drink a toast to tomorrow  
And one to days long ago!”  
  
He sang happily. As the music played, Jims dancing became more graceful than just skipping around to the beat. He spun, arching his back as he reached up towards the ceiling with one of his hands. The way he danced reminded Angor of the women from his village. And the taller troll had never once seen a more beautiful sight than what was before him in that moment.  
  
“And we'll follow the stars  
No matter how far  
Wherever the wind may blow~  
We'll drink a toast to tomorrow  
And one to days long ago  
We'll drink a toast to tomorrow  
And one to days long ago”  
  
All of Trollmarket was into it now. Nearly all of them danced in place and happily clapped their hands along to the beat. “Hey!” All of the trolls cheered in near perfect unison, gladly throwing a fist up into the air as they did so.

Jim smiled and laughed happily as he continued to dance around. He clapped to the beat as well, getting the rest of the audience to clap along with him.  
  
“When the sun starts to rise  
We'll not hide our eyes  
We'll greet her with a kiss hello~!  
We'll drink a toast to tomorrow  
And one to days long ago  
We'll drink a toast to tomorrow  
And one to days long ago”  
  
Jims coaxing truly worked! As now all humans and Trolls cheered. “Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!” The Trollhunter even spotted Merlin and his mystery companion cheering along. It brought the happiest smile to his face as he continued.  
  
“All the memories we'll share  
Greet us everywhere  
Along life's twisting road~  
We'll drink a toast to tomorrow  
And one to days long ago  
We'll drink a toast to tomorrow  
And one to days long ago  
  
Come and gather around  
And join in the crowd  
Singing the songs that we know~  
We'll drink a toast to tomorrow  
And one to days long ago  
We'll drink a toast to tomorrow  
And one to days long ago  
And one to days long ago  
And one to days long ago~!”  
  
“Hey!” Everyone cheered, following Jims lead as he too threw his fist into the air. Everyone in the crowd happily applauded. To the Trollhunters surprise, some flowers were even tossed down to him. He was still trying to catch his breath, but he laughed breathlessly as he smiled up to everyone. He bowed and thanked the crowd before Blinky came up and pat his back.

“Good job Master Jim!” He laughed happily.

Jim panted a little, smiling brightly to his father figure as he nodded. “Thanks Blinky. Now, who’s next?” He asked as he stood up completely.  
  
Blinky laughed and smiled. “It’s Ms.Claire and her friends Mary and Darcy.” He chuckled. He had heard their practice earlier. He was visibly nervous about it.

Jim chuckled and reached into the shoulder piece of his armor. He placed 2 small objects into Blinkys outstretched hand and winked before he walked away back to the gate he walked in from.

Blinky was a little confused and barely opened his palm. Earplugs. He laughed and then got into position to welcome Claire’s cover band. Mama Skulls.  
  
Merlin knew this was the time to act. “Alright. Ready to meet with the Trollhunter?” The old wizard asked as he looked to Angor Rot. To the old mans surprise, he was already gone. “Hm. Even without many of his powers now he is still as stealthy as before. Impressive.” He chuckled before he himself vanished from the stands. He definitely needed to see how **this** would play out!

Jim sighed as he went a little further down the pathway that lead back to Trollmarket. He didn’t want to be too far away from the action, but he needed to make sure that ‘Mama Skulls’ didn’t blow out his eardrums. Maybe they’d sound better at a distance?

However, after a few moments, Jim had the feeling that someone was following him. He hummed and quickly turned around. He nearly gave himself whiplash in the process, but he did spot a cloaked figure just barely ducking into a crevice a ways behind him. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “I know you’re there. Come on out.” He said.

The figure stayed hidden for a few more moments.

“I’m not going to hurt you. Come out.” Jim said as he stepped closer.

There was a soft, shaky sigh as the figure did finally step out. It was Merlins mystery companion. Jim raised an eyebrow at him and smiled a little. “Did...you want to talk? Is that why you followed me in here?” He asked.  
  
The cloaked figure nodded. Jim could just barely see a single glowing yellow eye staring back at him.  
  
That eye...and the fact there was only one...sent chills down Jims spine. His expression became one of suspicion and caution. “Who are you?”

The figure raised his hands to grab his hood. He was silent, clearly very hesitant, before he took a breath and pushed the hood off of his head.

Jim went pale as he looked to the troll standing before him. He felt his heart quicken its pace and it took every ounce of control he had to not summon Daylight and attack. There, standing before him looking just as nervous and on guard as the trollhunter...was Angor Rot.


	4. A Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angor Rot finally gets to talk to Jim one-on-one.

Jim stood still, looking to the taller troll that stood before him. “...Angor Rot?...” He asked.

Angor Rot looked down a little. His own heart was racing, but he remained calm. “Yes...Merlin brought me back.”  
  
The Trollhunter blinked in shock. “Merlin did-Wait...” He began before he took a closer look at the cloak that he was wearing. Just then, it clicked. “...You were the one standing next to Merlin all day. Weren’t you…” He said with a knowing expression.  
  
The taller white troll nodded. He sighed. “He did...He says that there were no strings attached to this new life. The only thing is that...he believes...I can…” He trailed off. It then dawned on him that maybe telling exactly why he was there was a bad idea. Oh how insensitive would it be to suddenly say _Hello Trollhunter. I’m here to help you get_ _over a friend that I had murdered! I hope I can make it up to you!_

Yeah no. That wasn’t going to fly. He immediately regretted following him through the back passages. What could he say?!

“He believes you can...do what exactly?” Jims voice gently rang, suddenly knocking Angor Rot out of his stupor.  
  
“M-Merlin believes I can...Be of assistance to you. To redeem myself!” He said. Not exactly the truth, but not exactly a lie either.  
  
Jim raised an eyebrow as he looked to him. “Really...?” He asked plainly, not entirely convinced.  
  
Angor Rot sighed and looked up to him, looking him straight in the eyes with his single one. “Back when we last fought...you brought me back to my senses. You reminded me who I was and what I stood for. I was a former hero to troll kind...But I went about getting power the wrong way. I was so desperate to protect my village that I was blind to the tricks that...that...that **witch** would inevitably pull. I want to use this chance to redeem myself.” He said sincerely, a fist over his heart to show how serious he was about his claims.

Jim heard his words. He listened carefully and read his body language. He could tell that Angor Rot was being sincere. The Trollhunter sighed and smiled a little. He stepped forwards and gently placed his hand on Angors shoulders. “It’s ok...To me, you redeemed yourself when you punched that bitch in the face. Honestly I almost burst out into a fit of laughter as soon as I saw that.” He chuckled, smiling brightly.  
  
Angor Rot looked to Jim with a surprised expression. But, a small smile spread across his face. He let out a sigh of relief. “That was a wonderful feeling.” He agreed with a small laugh.  
  
Jim nodded. “I’m sure.” He chuckled before he stepped back.

The taller troll could still feel the lingering touch on his shoulder...It was so soft and warm...He missed it already. “Thank you Trollhunter...But...Is there any other way I could redeem myself? If not in your eyes...then perhaps Trollmarkets?” He asked with a worried expression. He looked down and sighed a little. “I’ve killed so many...I nearly took over Trollmarket the first time...” He said sadly.

Jims smile softened a little and he placed both hands on his shoulders. “Hey. Look at me.” He said gently.

Angor looked to Jim curiously. He felt his heart nearly stop when he saw just how close he and Jim were. Jim was less than arms reach, his hands on his shoulders and giving him the most gentle and understanding smile he had ever seen. If he wasn’t wearing his cloak Jim would see his hands trembling like leaves.

Thankfully, the trollhunter didn’t notice. Jims smile stayed the same as he looked into Angors one eye. “Since you feel that you have to redeem yourself, I’ll help you. The talent show isn’t the best time to do this, so we'll need to work on this later. But I’ll talk to Blinky. And...it’s best if Arrrg doesn’t know that you’re here. I think he forgives you already as he saw you punch Morgana as well. But, just in case, it’s best if you lay low for a while. Do you have anywhere to stay?” He asked.

Angor Rot thought for a moment and shook his head. “No. The wizard never told me whether I would have a place to stay. I figured I would go back to my former hiding place in the sewers.”

Jim nodded. “Ok. Tell him you had talked to me. And I’m letting you stay in my home on the surface.” He said with a smile.

The larger troll tilted his head. “You still live there? Not in Trollmarket?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah. My mom and Strickler moved down here during Trollmarkets reconstruction, so I now own my childhood home. And don’t worry, all of the windows have black out shades on them. That way on sunny days the shades can come down and nobody ends up accidentally turning to stone. And don't worry, all UV lights are gone.” He says with a small chuckle.  
  
Angor Rot chuckled a little as well and nodded. He did have to admit, that trap that the Trollhunter and Changeling had caught him in was very clever. He was sort of impressed, though he didn't appreciate getting wacked over the head with a shovel. Oh right...Strickler and Barbara would try to kill him if they saw him too. Wonderful, the number of people who have him on their hit list just keeps growing...

"Angor? You ok?" Jim asked, snapping the taller troll out of his own mind once more.  
  
Angor felt his face begin to heat up a little as he nodded. “Uh-yes. Thank you Trollhunter.” He said with an appreciative smile.

Jim decided to just shrug that one off. He figured that Angor Rot was just uncomfortable being brought back to Trollmarket by Merlin. He just gave him a soft smile and shook his head. “It’s ok. Do you still remember how to get to my home through the sewers?”

“I do.” Angor nodded.  
  
Jim nodded back and gently pulled the hood of the taller trolls cloak up over his head. “Ok. Go ahead and make your way there. I’ll see you in a couple hours.” He said with a soft smile.

Angor Rot smiled softly, his shoulders finally relaxing. “Thank you so much...” He said with a surprisingly gentle smile. It was nothing like his menacing and creepy grins he would give. The Trollhunter could tell that Angor was relieved, calm, and grateful. It was a nice smile. Angor should wear it more often.

The younger troll smiled back happily and gave a soft nod. “You’re welcome. I’ll see you there. Stick to the shadows for now!” He said before he took off, running back to the forge to tell Blinky.

The taller troll looked back, watching Jim sprinting away. At that moment, all of the tension from the exchange suddenly left Angors body. All of his built up nerves eased and he slumped against the wall, feeling his face suddenly growing hot. It was a little hard to catch his breath. Had he been holding it that hole time? He felt a little light headed. Honestly he felt like when he was a whelp again. About 17 years old having a crush on one of the villages most beautiful female trolls. Oh how his heart pounded and how he couldn’t keep a straight face around her. Now here he was a few hundred years old, nearly a thousand, revived from death twice, and having those same feelings once more.

.......He was in a bit of trouble wasn’t he?

\-------------------------------------------------

At the moment, Claire, Darcy, and Mary’s cover band ‘Mama Skulls’ group had finished their performance. It went on a little longer than expected as Mary and Claire seemed to be headbutting for vocals **during** the song. It was staged though, showing that no one was going to give the perfect performance, or even had to, during the talent show. It was a ‘Three Stooges’ sort of comedy skit, so a lot of the audience forgave the badly played music in favor of watching the two human women push each other out of the spotlight. A lot of them were loving the humor! But once the two finished their stage fight and got quiet, glaring at each other as they caught their breath, Darcy blew everyone away with her good drumming! Mary and Claire looked at her in shock and groaned. They lost the stage fight! The crowd all laughed. So Darcy for sure won the crowds favor in terms of her musical prowess.

Blinky actually enjoyed their musical comedy skit. He didn’t need the earplugs that Jim had given him after all. He happily clapped for them and cheered. Arrrg made his way over to the girls and gave them each a gentle fist bump as he giggled. He helped them carry their instruments to the side so that the next contestant could take their place. Blinky was about to introduce the next group before he saw Jim making his way back inside. He happily waved hello to him before announcing the next contestants. A group of Quagawumps that wanted to do a dance performance. An improved version of Toby’s ‘Boom Boom Shake the Room.’  
  
And Toby was loosing it in his place in the stands. He was so excited that he actually danced along in his spot

Jim smiled at the sight before he made his way over to Blinky. “Hey Blinky! Can I talk to you for a second?” He asked, having to raise his voice a little so he could be heard over the music.

The very pregnant troll smiled happily to him. “Of course! What is it, Master Jim?” He asked as he lightly shuffled in his spot. Jim couldn’t help but bring a hand to his mouth to keep from giggling at the sight. Blinky looked so cute as he shuffled. Thanks to his belly he looked like a stuffed animal.

But then Jim remembered. Blinky **was** very pregnant still...Learning Angor Rot was alive and back in Trollmarket would cause him to panic and possibly send him into early labor if he wasn’t careful. They needed to have a one-on-one later in order to make sure that he wouldn’t cause a panic! Jims pleased smile stayed in place as he removed his hand from his mouth. “You know what? Never mind. We can talk about it later. Meet me at my house after the show ok?” He asked.

Blinky smiled and nodded. He hugged Jim and promised to meet him there later. He let go of him and continued to watch the Quagawumps performance. The Trollhunter smiled happily and decided to stay and watch the rest of the show. He’d meet Angor Rot after this was all over, just as he said.  
  
And, as it turned out, Angor wanted to see the rest of the show as well. So, the cloaked troll took his spot next to Merlin once more. The old wizard looked back to him and smiled a little. “I see that went well.” He said with a pleased expression on his face. He wasn't going to let the larger troll know that he saw what happened between the two. He himself had only just gotten back to his place in the stands.

Angor sighed with relief. “He welcomed me warmly, as you said. But I fear his friends won’t be as welcoming.” He informed.

Merlin hummed a little. “Well, that’s going to be Jims job.”  
  
“The Trollhunters? How?” Angor Rot asked curiously, an eye ridge raised.

The wizard chuckled. “It’s the Trollhunters job to make sure that they don’t kill you.” He said, pointing to Arrrg who made his way back over to Blinky.

Angor Rot sighed. That’s right. He killed him too, with the Sun Reaper poison blade. “Point taken...” He said with a soft sigh. The amount of people that would want to kill him really did just keep on growing...

Merlin chuckled a little. “You’ll be fine. The Trollhunter won’t let them hurt you. He might still be a bit naive, but he’s honorable. He holds himself to his word.”

The larger troll smiled a little and nodded. He looked down, taking in the sight of Jim goofily dancing between Blinky and Arrrg. He chuckled a little and felt at ease. He knew Jim would protect him as best as he could. “Indeed he is.” He said with a soft sigh. He couldn’t take his eye off of Jim. Silly or not, the Trollhunter was stunning. He was looking forward to his temporary stay in his home. He just prayed that his friends and family would soon come around.


	5. Apologies! (Not a Chapter)

Sorry for taking so long to update everyone!

Wizards threw me off so bad. I was so confused on where I could go for this current series. Unfortunately, I didn’t think Wizards was as good as it could have been. It was still awesome, but it could have been better. So, this is a bigger divergent than it already is!

Merlin is still alive and Jim is still a beautiful half troll damn it! And let’s just say that Merlin and Douxie remade the Amulet and Excalibur is kept safely in Merlins own home under lock and key. As there could eventually be a future need for it. Those who wield Excalibur is said to be the new king after all. Maybe I'll do something with that in later chapters. 


	6. The Truth Comes Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim talks with the Trollhunters crew about Angor Rot. Hopefully things go well!

The talent show wrapped up without a hitch. Everyone-troll, human, wizard, and extraterrestrial-had the time of their lives. There were many other contestants of course. A few other humans did different things. Stand up, Dramas, singing, and so on. Douxie actually shredded with his guitar. He was good, but the way he rocked hurt a lot of the trolls ears. He walked off stage a little meekly after that but everyone still cheered for him. And even Krell performed as DJ Kleb! He got everyone dancing but the trolls still had their preferred winners in mind. So, they they didn't win. Turns out, Claire, Mary, and Darcy had won the contest as their performance was the most entertaining out of all of them!

Jim came in second, and the Quagawumps came in third. Their prizes? The Quagawumps had won a few barrels of Glug, one for each performer. Jim won a new set of swords that he could train with. And the girls won a trophy as well as a custom prize of their choosing. Mary chose a few beautiful gems that she immediately began posting about online. Darcy chose a special Quagawump drum because, why the hell not?! And Claire just took the trophy and a few hugs from Arrrg, Blinky, and her brothers. There really wasn’t much she wanted. Though, Noten and Enrique suggested that maaaaybe a few certain gemstones would be a good idea? Claire immediately knew that those two had a few mischievous plans in mind. Enrique was five, and already he was taking after their adopted changeling brother. She just gave a firm no before hugging them and giving them kisses. Enrique giggled and returned the affection, but Noten made coodie jokes.

Blinky did want to give a little something extra for her though. He figured she wouldn’t want much if she won, so when the audience chose the girls as their winners, he hid a stash of magical items in the bowl of the trophy for her. That way she and Douxie could use them in her magic training. So a win-win for everyone.

Jim looked around and took in the sights. He felt content. He had felt guilty for so long, yet now he had accomplished so much and it was a crazy feeling. A good feeling. But a crazy one. Though...the feeling was overshadowed with worry. How was he going to break the news that Angor Rot was back? He told him to just head back to the house, but now Blinky and Arrrg would be going to his home too. No doubt Arrrg would pick up Angors scent as soon as they got to the backyard. Nothing would be accomplished then. They needed to talk elsewhere. The library would be his best bet. He looked around and took notice of said couple speaking with Claire. Ok then. Might as well tell 3 at once. He hurried over to them and caught their attention.   
  
“Ah! Master Jim! Congratulations on your win!” Blinky said happily.

Arrrg smiled brightly as he noticed Jim jogging over. “Good voice! Very fun!” Arrrg giggled happily. He did, however, take notice of Jims worry. His ears were a little low and he had a familiar look on his face. It was the face their Trollhunter made when he was overthinking something. “Jim? Everything ok?” He asked.

This caught everyone else’s attention.

The half troll smiled to his friends and nodded. He needed to let them know that everything was ok. “Yeah! Everything is perfectly fine. It’s just...Merlin did something shocking. Again.” He said, trying to play it off as less dramatic than the situation really was.

Blinky sighed, rolling his eyes. “Is this what you wanted to speak with me about earlier?” He asked.

Jim nodded. “It is actually. Can we all go to your library instead of my house? It’s much closer than my home.” He suggested, giving them his best smile.

Blinky was a bit curious. Why the sudden change in location? However, he decided not to look too deeply into it and instead just nodded in agreement. “Of course Master Jim. I believe that would be the better action.” He said. He wanted to know what happened sooner rather than later anyway.  
  
Claire was beyond curious now. She stepped closer to Jim and smiled up to him. Curiosity lighting up her beautiful purple eyes. “Should I text Toby to meet us there?” She asked.   
  
This was going to be a bit tricky. The more people he told the harder it would be to get everyone to calm down. Jim knew it was going to be a difficult discussion. However, he knew that Toby deserved to know just as much as the rest. They've been through everything together since the very beginning. He needed to know sooner rather than later, just like the rest of team Trollhunters did. “Yeah. Go ahead and let him know to meet us at the library. Call it another ‘Merlin’ situation.” He said.

Claire giggled a little and nodded, taking out her phone to shoot Toby a text.

And with that, the crew made their way to Blinky’s library. Toby let out a soft, annoyed groan when they had all sat down. “What did that nutzo wizard do now?” He asked.

Jim sighed and took a deep breath. Might as well rip the band aid off. “He brought a certain troll back from beyond the grave.” He said, wincing a little bit.

Everyone started laughing, thinking it was a joke. However, when they saw the serious expression on his face, all laughter stopped. “Oh…You’re serious?” Toby asked.

Jim nodded. “Yep..." He said. He was quiet for a little bit. He wanted to let this sink in.  
  
Claire was nervous now. She was the first to pick up on the implication. She sat forward in her chair, looking to Jim with a calculating gaze. “Who...Who did Merlin bring back?” She asked.

Jim sighed. That was Claire alright, always asking the right questions. “I spoke with him in the tunnel earlier when your cover band was playing. He really wants to redeem himself since Merlin brought him back. Just...Just don’t freak out when I say who. I spoke with him and I could tell by his body language that he was beyond sincere and I could tell he meant every word.” He said.

Blinky and Arrrg looked on edge, and Toby looked outright terrified. “Jimbo! Just tell us already!” He said, voice shaky.

Jim took a breath, letting it out slowly before he finally spoke the name. “Angor Rot. Merlin brought back Angor Rot.” He said.

Blinky began to hyperventilate. Arrrg began glowing green with rage. And Toby and Claire began to freak out.   
  
“You can’t be serious Jim! He tried to kill us multiple times with the two lives he already got! What makes you think he’s telling the truth?!” Toby asked seriously.

Claire was about to chime in as well, but Jim cut her off and managed to get everyone to calm down.

“Do you guys remember the first time we fought Morgana? During the Eternal Night?” He asked.  
  
“Yes?” Claire responded.

Jim sighed and sat back in his chair. “At the last minute, Angor Rot changed sides. I reminded him who he used to be and, when Morgana offered to finishing blow to him, he turned his punch from me to her. Then, he held her back when I tried to kill her with Daylight. It didn't work and I was knocked out cold, but if it wasn’t for his actions we might still be living in the Eternal hell she had in store. I would most likely be dead. In my eyes, Angor already redeemed himself. I was a bit hesitant at first too, but just by the way he spoke and carried himself…It was like he was his old self again. At least from what I could guess. No extra powers. Just a guilty troll trying to make peace with what all had happened.” He said.

With his words, everyone calmed down a bit more. Claire remembered the events very well. How could she forget that? She smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah...He did help us out so much. If he didn’t hold Morgana back I wouldn’t have been able to send her into the shadow zone.” She said. She was silent for a few more moments before she smiled and nodded. She seemed to make her decision. “Ok. I’ll give him a chance.” She said.  
  
Toby was slack jawed. “Are you serious?! He killed Arrrg and tried to take over Trollmarket! He worked with Gunmar, remember?! Are you going to let him get away with that?!” He demanded.  
  
Jim raised an eyebrow at his friend. “You guys were able to bring Arrrg back and we already killed him the first time for that. Remember?" He asked, throwing that word back at him. "I stabbed him with the sword of daylight and you crushed him with your warhammer?” He said.

Toby winced a little. He forgot about that. “Oh yeah...I just hear the words ‘Angor Rot’ and I remember what he did to everyone. I just can’t forgive him for what he did to my wingman…” He said, crossing his arms with a defiant huff. He wasn't going to be so easily swayed.  
  
Arrrgs glowing stopped and he hummed a bit. Even he knew that if it wasn’t for the former assassin, they wouldn’t have survived Morganas rule over the Eternal Night. He sighed and moved to stand next to Jim. “If Jim trusts Angor, I trust too. But if he tries to hurt Blinky or Toby…” He began, looking angry again.

Jim smiled and pat his friends arm to calm him down once more. “Everything will be ok. Even though Merlin is crazy, there’s method to his madness. He knows what he’s doing.” He said.

Toby looked between his two best friends with his arms outstretched in an _**‘are you kidding me?!’**_ manner. He was quiet for a moment, looking between the two before he dragged his hands down his face. “Uuuuuugh! Ok ok ok fine! But I’m with Arrrg! If he tries anything I’m personally going to take great pride into smashing him again!” He said, pounding his fist into his open palm.

Jim smiled happily as he nodded. “Thank you.” He said before he looked over to Blinky. “And what says Trollmarkets leader?” He asked with a smile.

Blinky sighed and rubbed at his bottom two eyes. “I just...Very well Master Jim. You have never lead us astray before. If you truly trust Angor Rot than I suppose he deserves a chance. Though...Keep him away from Trollmarket for a while? A frangible subject such as this is something that will be most difficult to explain to everyone. It will take some time.” He said, looking worried.

Jim nodded in agreement. “We'll tell small groups at a time. Telling everyone all of this at once will cause a widespread panic. It’s best if we all spread out and start telling small groups at a time.” He said seriously. 

“I couldn’t agree more Trollhunter! Though you might not have to tell anyone else.” Came Merlins voice from the doorway, making everyone jump.   
  
Blinky held his stomach, groaning in pain. The stress from the last 15 minutes has been a bit too much. “This is too much excitement for a troll in my state! Merlin what were you thinking?!” He demanded.  
  
The old wizard scoffed and shook his head, looking unimpressed. “I’ve seen you fight before Blinkous, you’re not as delicate as you make yourself out to be. You’ll be fine!”  
  
Claire knew things were going to get heated between those two if she didn't do something. She stood up and walked over to the old wizard. She knew Merlin liked her more than the others, so she was going to use this. “Please Merlin? Why did you bring Angor Rot back?” She asked respectfully.  
  
Merlin smiled softly to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I wanted to give him another chance my dear. During his first life, Morgana tricked him into giving her his soul. Then in his second life, his fears from the first held him back from who he truly was. That is, until the Trollhunter finally made him remember. Now, I wanted to give him another chance at life. One where he chooses his own path. He is free to go wherever he likes with no ties to anyone. However, I did have one ulterior motive for bringing him back.” He said before taking his hand back and folding it behind his back.  
  
Toby rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Yeah. No strings attached.” He mumbled.

Merlin frowned at him. “Oh, be quiet tubby.” He said, getting an offended ‘HEY!’ in response. He just ignored it and began making his way over to Jim. “I believe we all know how badly Draals death had affected you, Trollhunter. I didn’t know Draal myself, but when we first met I could see the pain in your eyes from loosing him.” He said delicately as he looked to the half troll.

A wave of pain spread over their Trollhunters face. He sighed and rubbed at his arms, holding himself as he looked down. Draal…Not a day went by that he didn’t miss him. He was so guilty for his death, even today. If he could have only been able to use his amulet in that moment…

Merlin placed a hand on Jims shoulder. “I brought Angor Rot back to give you the closure that you needed. It wasn’t your fault, but Angors. I wanted him to try to make up for what he had done.” He said.  
  
Jim looked up at the wizard, letting out a soft sigh. “...Everyone is a victim in war. If Angor didn’t kill Draal, Gunmar would have.” He said with a sad smile.

The older wizard smiled softly and nodded. “Wise words. But I can see, even now, how much his loss pains you. So, I want Angor Rot to spend time with you. He is too afraid to admit it now, but he wishes he could take everything back.”

Jim smiled a little and nodded. “I understand…As weird as it is...I appreciate that. Thank you Merlin. I guess this could really do me some good.” He said.

Merlin gave a self-satisfied smile as he nodded. “Of course. I just hated seeing you walk around like a sad puppy these last few months. I could tell your survivors guilt has been severely affecting you.” He said.  
  
Jim laughed. “Yeah! You think?” He chuckled sarcastically.

Merlin nodded before turning around and making his way back over to the door. “Exactly. It was annoying.” He said honestly, making Jim stop laughing and give him a half hearted glare. The wizard chuckled and bid his goodbyes to everyone before leaving.

Jim sighed and shook his head. Well...At least things would be a little simpler from now on. He just hoped the rest of Trollmarket could be as accepting.


	7. What Spell Is This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angor Rot has so many things running through his head. He might be having an existential crisis...

Angor Rot sat on the stairs in the basement. It had been a bit longer than Jim had promised that he would be there. He was beginning to get a little concerned. Had Jim ran away? Had he told his friends and was currently trying to keep them from hunting him down? How strong had he become over the years? Could he even hold back an entire angry community of trolls? Had he just made this promise to be there to get rid of him?  
  
And as for himself, how strong was he now anyways? He lost many of his powers, so he couldn’t create golems or use his spells to track Jim down. He was back to how he was in the past. Just an average troll with a knack for tracking. It had been so long since he had fought as he was. Would he even be able to hold a candle to the Trollhunter in a fight? So many questions were running through his head at once. He groaned, banging his head hard against the wall to try to stop his racing thoughts. It was like pixies were trying to bring forth a new level of fear and anxiety he hadn’t ever known. Was it actually pixies or was this just the feelings that the young half troll stirred in him?  
  
He huffed and banged his head again. “Enough of that...Don’t overthink it...He will be here eventually. It’s his home. Things will be fine.” He grumbled to himself before he turned to continue watching the basements tunnel entrance like a half-blind hawk. He was hoping to hear or see something that would signal the Trollhunters return. A few more minutes of silence passed before he heard the front door opening upstairs. It caught him by such surprise he nearly slid down the steps. He had honestly forgotten that there was an entrance above ground. To be fair, he had never walked in through the front door. It was an easy thing to forget.

He crept up the stairway and cracked open the door. He peered around the corner just in time to see Jim closing the door behind him. The half troll let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. His armor began to glow before it finally vanished into the amulet. Now, Jim was standing there in normal human clothes. Though...they were tight on him. Angor could see every curve and dip of his body. The blue V-neck that he wore was so tight on his torso it could very well have been a muscle shirt, it was so skin tight. And he was wearing gym shorts that stopped just above his knees. They were also form fitting, but not nearly as much as that blasted shirt! Jim held the amulet in his hand for a moment before he smiled and put it into one of his pockets. 

Angor had to bring his head back into the stairway. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest. Nothing was left to the imagination. How could a troll look so firm...yet so soft at the same time? His mind was racing again before he heard Jims footsteps getting closer. “Angor? Are you in the basement?” He called out.

The larger troll jumped to his feet. He cleared his throat and pulled the hood of his cloak back up to hide his face. If stone could turn color, his would be a very deep shade of red. “I-I’m here Trollhunter.” He said as he walked up the steps.

Jim pulled the door open the rest of the way and gave him a kind smile. “I’ve got good news for you.” He said before stepping back.

Angor looked up to him, focusing on his face. He couldn’t let his remaining eye wonder. “Oh?” He asked.

Jim nodded and began to make his way into the kitchen. “That’s right. I talked to the rest of my team and they agreed to give you another chance! Trollmarket itself will take some convincing, but we have a plan for that.” He said as he reached into the fridge to pull out some ingredients.

Angor Rot could barely believe his ears. “I-What?!” He asked in disbelief, rushing into the kitchen. His hood fell off of his head. No hiding anymore. “They agreed?! Even Arrrg?!”

Jim stood back up and looked back to him, chuckling a bit. “Even Arrrg.” He confirmed. “Though, to be fair, we already got payback on you for that the first time you died. So we called it even.” He said.

The larger troll tilted his head in confusion, but after a few seconds, he fully remembered just how he had died the first time. Being stabbed by the sword of daylight was one thing, but having your body crushed by a warhammer was another. "Oh...I suppose that’s true.” He said, a violent shiver running through his body. He didn’t want to die that way ever again.

Jim could see the look on his face and he laughed. “Don’t worry. Just be on your best behavior and you’ll be fine.” He said before he laid the ingredients out onto the counter.

Angor Rot noticed all of the ingredients. Eels from the Quagawumps swamp in Florida, pebbles, wooden spoons, and a few other odd items. The larger troll looked to him in confusion once more. “And...What is all this?” He asked.

Jim grinned a little as he looked over to him. “Have you eaten anything since you’ve been alive?” He asked.

The larger troll thought for a moment before he shook his head. “No. Not yet. I haven’t felt hunger in a long time.” He admitted.  
  
The Trollhunters grin widened with glee. “Then you can be my test taster for this.” He said before he got out a few tools. “I know it’s weird, but I miss eating human food so much. But, I did notice something that’s been helping me a lot! These eels taste a lot like a mixture between chicken and beef. Wood tastes like bread. The pebbles are difficult to chew, but when you ground them they taste a lot like white pepper. So, going off of the taste of a lot of these things, I’m going to see if I can’t make a stew with it all.” He said before he lifted his arms and began to stretch. He knew this would take a lot of work to get everything processed properly.

The former assassin looked impressed with the younger trolls ingenuity. Truth be told, he didn’t know what over half of the referenced ingredients tasted like, but already it sounded good. His stomach then did something it hadn’t done in hundreds of years...It growled. Jim looked to him quickly with a surprised expression on his face, and Angor looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole.

Jim laughed happily at the older beings reaction. He wasn’t being mean, he just never expected it. “I-It’s ok. It just means you’re hungry. I’ll have this done in a few minutes.” He said, wiping the tears from his eyes before he began to cook. Angor Rot walked into the dining room then. He pulled up a chair to the dividing half wall and sat down so he could watch the process. It was...a rather interesting process to say the least.

Jim ground the pebbles into a fine powder first. Then, he filled a large pot with water and set it on the stove to boil. He used a knife to start cutting the eels into smaller pieces. Then he cut up a few pieces of pickled bamboo stalks. He tasted one just to be sure it wouldn't hurt either of the two trolls. While for humans it had its own flavor, for trolls it kind of tasted like a mix between butter and garlic. He smiled and added that to the pot with the eel bits. Then, he added the pebble powder and used a spoon to mix it all together. It was starting to smell pretty bad in the kitchen, so Jim put in a few ingredients to neutralize the stink.

Eventually, Jim managed to make something that would pass as a stew and served up two bowls. One for Angor, and one for himself. He walked into the dining room and set the bowl down in front of his guest. He sat down across from him and sighed softly, glad to be done. “Ok. Let me know what you think.” He said before he picked up the bowl and took a sip.  
  
Angor looked to the bowl and followed Jims example. He picked up the vessal and brought it to his lips. He took a few sips of the thick broth and his eye widened. It...It tasted incredible! It was unlike anything he had ever eaten before! He didn’t even speak. He just downed the stew as quickly as he could without choking. In less than a minute he was finished with his bowl and looked up to Jim. He wanted another serving. The way he was holding it made the proud cook laugh.   
  
“Do you want another bowl?” He asked with a raised brow.

He had just then realized how eager he must’ve looked. Angor nodded, looking a little embarrassed with himself. “Yes please…” He said.

Though...it didn’t seem to bother Jim. In fact, the younger troll was giggling a little. “Go ahead and get yourself another bowl.” He said, pointing behind the former assassin and into the kitchen. “You can have as much as you want. Just don’t stuff yourself until you’re sick. Ok?” He asked with that kind smile of his.

The older troll felt his heart thump once more in his chest. He smiled back, soft and grateful before he stood up and went to get another helping.

Jim could only watch as Angor served himself. He had never seen him act this way, and for obvious reasons. If Angor had anything, it was pride that rivaled Strickler. So, to see the larger troll act so relaxed and trying new things was an incredible sight. It was honestly like watching a white tiger playing with a ball. A weird analogy but it worked. Angor was a dangerous creature. A troll that has killed his fair share of Trollhunters and then some. The curiosity and wonder in his eye as he went through the world with no attachments and no master was...Honestly it was an addicting sight.

The younger troll wanted to make Angor happy. To show him that the world could be a good place, instead of only bad. It would take some work before he knew Angor would be truly comfortable, but he felt it would be worth it. He wanted to meet the famed hero that the older troll used to be.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Once dinner was over, both trolls had demolished that big pot of stew. Jim washed the dishes while Angor tried to get over an ill feeling in his stomach. He had forgotten that was actually a thing. Now he knew what Jims prior warning meant. Though, he did not regret eating something so delicious!

Jim wiped his hands on a towel before he walked over into the living room, where the former assassin was laying on the couch. “I warned you.” Was all Jim could say without laughing. The annoyed look he got in return pulled a light chuckle from the younger troll. “Come on. I’ll show you to your room.” He said before he began walking over to the stairs.

Angors eye followed him for a few moments before he stood up. He followed Jim up the stairs and to a familiar door. It was the door to Jims old room. When the it had opened, he saw a comfortable looking bed in the corner, a desk and dresser. That was pretty much it. There was a mix of smells however. Jims scent was faint, as this room must have been used by someone else for a while. But it was unmistakable where they were.   
  
“This will be your room for as long as you like. While you’re here, you can customize it how you see fit. Just don’t knock any holes though the walls and don’t damage anything with knives. It’s not fun I know but I plan on reusing this room one day.” He said with a chuckle.

Angor stepped in hesitantly. He looked around and sighed. He turned to Jim, not sure what to say. “Am I...Am I truly allowed here?” He asked.

The half troll gave him a concerned look before he nodded. “Of course…” He said. He knew the look on his face. It was a look he had on his own many times. “You don’t feel you deserve it…” He said knowingly as he walked over to him.

Angor Rot stepped back, looking away quickly. “I...It's because I don’t deserve it.” He said.

Jim frowned and reached up, gently placing a hand on his cheek and turning his head so they were facing each other. “Then earn it.” He said. The look of surprise on the older trolls face told Jim all he needed to know for the night. The Trollhunter smiled and took his hand back. “If you feel you don’t deserve it, then work for it until you feel it is yours. It’s all anyone can do when they feel that way. This is your life, you choose what happens to you. Do you want to stay here?” He asked.  
  
Angor didn’t even have to think about it. He nodded.

Jim gave him that same, kind smile that seemed to be putting the larger troll at ease these past few hours. “Then this is where you’ll be. If you want it enough. There are things in this life that are worth fighting for. It takes a lot of work, but in the end it’s worth it.” He said before he looked over to the window. The sun was beginning to rise now. He walked over to the open window and closed it before lowering the black out curtains. The room was completely dark now, save for the desk lamp. “It’s time to get to bed. Have a good rest. Ok?” He asked, still smiling as he passed him and made his way to the door.

Angor could only nod silently as he watched Jim leave. When the door was closed, the only thing that the large troll could do was collapse onto the bed behind him. He sat there, hand over his chest to feel his rapidly beating heart.

“….What spell do you have me under...Trollhunter…”


	8. And Then There Were Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Angor have a heart to heart. Then, they get a visit from some friends in dire need of help.

A few months had passed since Angor Rot had moved in with Jim. Each day was the same for the most part. But that wasn’t a bad thing. Angor would stay in the house, learning more about modern life under Jims request. He wasn’t interested before as he had a mission and a soul to reclaim. But now? He will admit he wanted to know how humans created their vehicles. Even though he didn’t like cars, he was still curious on how they worked.

So, every day Angor would study modern life. He’d use the old laptop that Jim taught him how to use, study for a few hours every day, then when the trollhunter came home they’d spend some time together. The half troll would ask what the former assassin learned that day, and the older troll would go over everything. He’d even ask some questions on certain things he still didn’t understand. Like airplanes. How in the world did an extremely heavy hunk of metal fly in the air without crashing to the ground?! To which…Jim didn’t have an answer. He admitted he never thought about it. So they spent the next couple of hours searching the internet together to figure it out.

Jim admitted that life with Angor was surprisingly domestic! He kind of felt like a teacher or mentor. He didn’t dare say parent. He got enough jokes from Toby about him still mothering his own mother. But, Jims favorite part of the night was when he was cooking. But not because he got to experiment. It was because most nights Angor would stand on the other side of the kitchen counter and watch the process with his remaining eye. He’d tell Jim stories of when he used to be a hero. At least the stories that he could remember. His memories had fogged over the years. Even then, however, Jim adored hearing his stories. One night, Angor debated with himself about telling Jim one of the stories from his youth, over the song he had sung a few months back.   
  
Jim had just made Angors favorite meal. The stew he made from their first night together in the house. He looked down at his large bowl, thumbing the side of the vessel with a distant expression on his face.

The Trollhunter took notice. “Angor? Are you ok?” He asked. He was slightly worried. Normally that bowl would already be scarfed down by now.

Angor looked up to him in surprise and shook his head. “It’s nothing. I was just debating on whether I should tell you a story from my youth.” He said before looking back down at his bowl.

Jims eyes lit up and he sat upright, his ears perked in interest. “Oh really? I’d love to hear!” He said with an excited smile.

The large white troll looked to Jim once more. Those eyes and that smile...How could he say no to such a beautiful expression? He sighed and smiled, chuckling softly before he spoke. “Do you remember that song you sang a few months ago? At the...’talent show’ as Blinky had called it?” He asked.

Jims expression turned to one of curiosity as he nodded. “I do. Why do you ask?”

Angor took in a soft breath before letting it out. “That song originated from my home village. More often than not, our village was attacked by many creatures. Everything ranging from humans, to other trolls, to monsters even we couldn’t name. So, every night before our warriors had to run off into battle, the most beautiful women in our village would dress in different colored gems and silks. They would each dress in one color for each warriors family, and they would sing and dance to that song.” He said, closing his eye as he remembered.   
  
Jim could only lean forward as he listened.  
  
“We would all gather in the center of the village. A large feast would be prepared for everyone. Glug and other beverages would be set out and served. We would light a large bonfire. Instruments would play, the women would dance, and the men would eat, drink, and relax. That song was created to remind our fighters that, no matter what, they would be victorious and return home. And if not, then their names would forever be remembered. Toasts would be made in their names and we would have memorials for them. In a way, we remembered them like how the Trollhunters are remembered. Their stone remains would be brought into an underground tomb. A new tunnel would be made for each fallen warrior and, in the future, their family members would join them in their tomb should one pass on.” He said before he opened his eye. He looked up to Jim and nearly laughed. He had such an awestruck expression on his face.

The Trollhunter was amazed by the story. He couldn’t help but stare wide eyed at him. “Wow that’s...That sounds amazing! It must have been an incredible sight...” He said, feeling himself blush slightly. Now that he knew what the song meant and who would sing it...He couldn’t help but feel like he might have accidentally seduced Angor Rot in some way. He was kind of embarrassed...But he wasn't angry about it.

Angor didn’t notice though. He finally took a sip of stew from his bowl and sighed contently. “It was. It has been so long since I’ve returned to my village. However..." He looked down, smile fading from his lips. "Everyone is gone. I am the last. I’m sure my village has been destroyed by human growth. I decided to look on the map feature of the lap top and I typed in the general location. It’s...all one large human city in India now.” He said with a soft sight. He looked sad and mournful for his people.

Jim gave Angor a sympathetic expression. He hadn't thought about that. He had to go through so much alone. He sighed and reached across the table, gently placing his hand atop of the older trolls. “I’m sorry...You lost everyone around the time Gunmar tried to take over. Right?” He asked.

Angor nearly felt his heart jump out of his chest. He was a little surprised by the gentle contact...but...he didn’t mind it. Not at all. He sighed, unable to help himself as he slowly flipped his hand over and held the Trollhunters hand in his own. It was smaller compared to his own. Without the armor, he could feel that the half trolls skin was firm and calloused from battle. Yet at the same time...it was warm and soft in its own way. Angor honestly didn’t want to let go. “It was...That is why I had traded my soul to Morgana for power. I wanted to protect everyone. I gave up everything in order to save my people. I had been on the search for that witch for so long that...by the time I had returned it was too late. Everyone was gone. Whatever survivors there would have been had become Gumm-Gumms in Gunmars army. I...I lost everything. My soul, my people, my freedom...All for nothing.” He said, closing his eye once more. His voice was shaky as he squeezed Jims hand a bit. He was struggling to keep himself together.

He had held his feelings and pain back for so long...It felt like someone had a vice grip on his heart. He didn’t notice when Jim took his hand away. But he did notice a sudden warmth surrounding him. When he opened his eye again, he found that Jim was now standing next to him. The trollhunters arms were wrapped around him, holding him tightly to his chest. He could hear Jims steady heartbeat. “I’m sorry you had to go through all of this. It wasn’t fair to you.” He said softly as he closed his eyes.

Angor was completely taken aback. He was unsure of what to do with himself. On one hand, his heart was racing. But on the other...He felt like he was burdening Jim. He raised one of his arms, unable to really stop it as it laid against Jims back. “You...You don’t have to comfort me, Trollhunter...” He said weakly.

Jim smiled and shook his head. “I think I will. You’ve been alone for so long. I think you could use it. You can hug me back. It’s ok.” He said, noticing his hesitance. He knew exactly what Angor was going to say, and stopped it. “And don’t you dare say that you don’t deserve it.” He said with a soft chuckle.

Angor Rot couldn’t help but chuckle as well. He turned his body a little and hugged Jim close. He buried his face in the younger trolls chest. Jim could swear that he felt his shirt beginning to get a little moist. But he said nothing. He knew Angor needed this. He needed someone to lean on. Jim was going to be that someone for him.

\------------------------------------------------------------

It was near morning now. Jim had already went to bed, so now Angor was laying in his own room. He did make the room his own. He had protective scrolls up on his wall, some talismans he managed to carve from a couple small loose stones from the back yard, and old weapons he managed to collect. However, as he laid in his bed, he could only think of one thing. Jim. What he had done for him earlier that night. He had never leaned on someone that way before. Never been comforted, never been allowed to weep for his lost people without judgment. And yet...There was Jim. The Trollhunter himself, whose predecessors Angor himself had slain, comforted him with no judgment. Held him in his arms and allowed him to weep in his chest.

Angor could feel his heart racing in his own chest. He felt butterflies in his stomach again. He couldn’t deny it anymore. He was in love with Jim. He was in love with the Trollhunter. But what could he do? Jim was...amazing. He was the protector and savior of troll kind. He deserved someone that could in turn protect him, keep him safe, love him and comfort him when he needed it. Angor...He believed he wasn’t it. He wasn’t that troll. He had learned recently that the Trollhunter was under constant watch of the spirits of fallen Trollhunters. The young half troll had called them the ‘Trollhunters Council.’ So Angor was more than certain that they would absolutely disapprove. He was sure they were yelling and screaming at Jim from beyond the grave over just having Angor stay in his home.

He sighed and curled up in his bed. He didn't want to think about them. He wanted to figure out what to do next. How to overcome his fears and worries. Perhaps he could go to Merlin for advice? He was the one who told him to find someone to love. Maybe he could knock some sense into him and agree that the Trollhunter needed someone else? However, after a few moments, there was a rapid knocking on the back door downstairs in the kitchen. The older troll jumped in shock and stood from his bed. He opened his own door and looked across the hallway, seeing Jim had already gotten up and was making his way down the steps in his PJ's. Angor followed curiously.

Downstairs, Jim and Angor saw Blinky and Arrrg trying to get in. Blinky was bleeding from below, holding his stomach and crying in pain against Arrrgs chest. The large Krubera was struggling to get inside the door as usual, but having an even harder time as he didn’t want to let go of his mate.

“ARRRG? BLINKY?!” Jim asked in shock. “What happened?!” He demanded as he hurried forward. He helped the historian into the house, giving Arrrg enough time to squeeze inside the kitchen door. He closed it behind him quickly and looked to Jim, eyes wild with fear.

“Blinky laying **eggs**! Too far from Trollmarket! Need help!” He said frantically.

Jim looked panicked. “Ok but I..I don’t know what to do!” He said honestly. No one ever went over troll birth with him. So he didn’t know what needed to be done!

Thankfully though...Angor did. “I do. It will be too bright up here for the eggs. Even though the sun isn’t bright enough to hurt us in here, it will be bright enough to hurt the egg shells. We have to go into the basement.” He said in a calm, serious manner.

Arrrg looked like he didn’t want to trust him, but...he knew he was right. Especially since his children will be half Krubera. It would be worse for them. Their eggs would harden to the point of being unable to hatch if even the shaded light coming into the kitchen hit them.

Jim nodded and helped Blinky back into Arrrgs arms. He hurried to open the basement door. “Ok. Into the basement then! Let’s go!” He said.

Blinky was in so much pain. He had no idea where he was or who he was with. The only thing he could focus on was Arrrgs fur. He clung to it with all four arms, sobbing inconsolably as he was carried. For most trolls, egg laying would be a breeze. However, it seems the eggs were a bit too big for Blinky to handle.

Before everyone knew it, they were all in the basement. Jim laid out some clean blankets and towels on the floor in order to give Blinky some comfort. From here, Angor Rot took over. He seemed to know exactly what to do. He had Arrrg sit with Blinky’s head in his lap. The large Krubera then held Blinky’s upper hands, while Jim held his bottom left hand. Angor then removed Blinky’s shorts and suspenders. Already he could see that one of the eggs was not going to wait for anyone!

The old historian screamed in pain as he pushed. He was a lot stronger than he gave himself credit for. He squeezed so hard that he actually broke Jims hand, while Arrrg was wincing and nearly ready to cry uncle. The Trollhunter let out a scream of pain as well, but didn’t force Blinky to let go and didn’t try to pull away. He pushed through it, as he was sure that Blinky's pain was beyond his own.

Within 10 minutes, the two eggs were laid. Angor did his best to fix the trauma on Blinky’s lower regions. He would be fine after a while though. Once finished, he and Jim cleaned up Blinky and the eggs. Even through the pain of having a broken hand, Jim grabbed some clean sheets and blankets from upstairs and brought them down. He made a nest for the eggs near the furnace as instructed. He then laid down the blankets for Blinky and Arrrg to lay on and rest.  
  
Arrrg held his mate close in his arms, nuzzling him as he sobbed. “Proud of Blinky...You did so good!” He sobbed happily. Blinky was still out of it though. He just nuzzled into Arrrgs chest, purring softly as he was finally able to relax.

Jim, on the other hand, was cradling his broken hand. The pain was beginning to become unbearable. Once he knew that Blinky, Arrrg, and the eggs were ok, he got up and began to walk towards the tunnel in the back of the basement.   
  
Angor Rot looked up after him with worry. “Where are you going?” He asked.   
  
Jim smiled through the pain as he looked back to him. “I...I’m sure Blinky broke my hand. I need a medic. M-My mom and Strickler are in Trollmarket. I can get there from here…” He said.  
  
Angor then stood up. “Do you need my assistance?” He asked.

Jim shook his head. “N-No. I’ll be ok. S-Stay here with Blinky and Arrrg. They’ll need you.” He said.

The former assassin could only watch after Jim helplessly as he left through the tunnel. He wanted to go with him, but he knew the half troll was right. He needed to stay and make sure Blinky healed properly. It didn’t help that he still wasn’t allowed in Trollmarket. All he could do now was wait.


	9. Ok, Fucking Ouch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jims gets help for his broken hand. An disturbs everyone in the process.

It took Jim about 20 minutes to get to Trollmarket through the sewers. Though it felt like an eternity due to the pain in his hand. He managed to find his way to his family’s underground home. He knocked on the door and waited, trembling as he stood. He was beginning to feel a bit woozy as he waited. He couldn’t feel his hand anymore, only the sheer amount of pain that his nerves fired off into his brain. He was sure he looked tweaked out of his mind with how he was shaking.

After a few moments though, he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned, he saw Merlin standing behind him. “Having trouble, Trollhunter?” He asked curiously, if not in his usual snarky way.   
  
Jim was in too much pain to give any snappy comebacks. He could only nod and weakly hold up his hand. The look of shock that passed over the wizards face was nearly comical. The wizards face became pale before he turned slightly green. Though he couldn't tell if that was from his staff or not. It made Jim not want to look at his own hand anymore. “B-Blinky and Arrrg came by my house because the sun was rising. Blinky laid his eggs in my basement, but he was in too much pain. He crushed my hand…” He managed to get out. Though he sounded mostly coherent, he was anything but.

Merlin could see the glazed over look in his eyes and the way he swayed on his feet. The fact that _**Blinky**_ managed to _**break**_ the _**Trollhunters hand**_ was...impressive. Though...it looked like his hand had been broken in half with the way it...folded in on itself...The old wizard shivered, opening and closing his own hand in discomfort. He could only imagine the pain Jim must be feeling. “L-Let’s not frighten your mother and siblings with that hand...Come with me.” He said, gently placing a hand in the middle of Jims back and leading him to his own home.

Jim followed obediently. It didn’t take long at all before Jim was sitting in a chair at Merlins work desk. The wizard sat on the other side, using his magic to examine the damage. The half trolls head was laying on the desk. He was almost completely out of it, unable to really respond to anything except giving grunts and nods when asked questions.   
  
Merlin shook his head as he sighed. “Honestly Trollhunter, I’m amazed you’re still awake. This amount of damage for this amount of time on anyone would surely end with them flat on the ground.”  
  
Jim could only grunt out “Guss m stubnn (Guess I’m stubborn)…”  
  
The wizard nodded. “Indeed. The fact your hand didn’t turn to stone upon such a horrendous break is...impressive too. If not somewhat horrific. Though I’ll assume that’s from your human half.” He said. After a few more moments, Merlins magic finally arranged the last bone. It resealed the cracked and fractured bones, setting all of them in their proper place. But his hand, especially his fingers, were still intensely fragile. So, he used some bandages and a ruler to make a makeshift splint. “I don’t have the items to make a proper cast. I will escort your mother here and see what she can do. At least she won’t faint at the sight of such an injury now.” He said.  
  
Jim could only nod. His hand did feel a bit better now that things were in their proper place, but the pain was still very much there. If he so much as twitched his thumb, a numbing pain would shoot down his arm, up his spine, and into his brain. He could only shiver as he tried to stand up. He finally opened his eyes and noticed he was floating now, his entire body surrounded by a bright green glow as he was carried from Merlins workroom, into what must have been a room specifically for Douxie. Rock posters, guitars, and a few magical items hung on the wall. He found himself being gently laid onto the bed and the covers being brought up to his chest by the wizards magic.

Jim was a little confused as he looked up to Merlin. “Is this...Douxie’s room?” He asked groggily.

Merlin nodded. “He comes to visit me and help with spells most days. So I made a room for him for longer nights. I’m sure he won’t mind, considering the state you’re in. Now go to sleep. I’ll go collect your mother.” He said. The half troll wasn’t going to argue with that. He simply nodded and closed his eyes. He was out like a light in seconds.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------

It was about 3 in the afternoon when Jim finally woke up. He was groggy and still in pain. Though it wasn't as bad as it had been before. He looked down to his arm, seeing his fingers, hand and part of his arm was in a bright red cast. There was no way he could grab anything with the way the cast just...covered the entirety of his hand. He sighed and laid his head back onto the pillow, closing his eyes as he tried to think. 

“Fuzzbuckets, that was some break.” Came a familiar voice from the doorway. Looking over, he saw Hisirdoux himself. He had his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorway, though he looked more relaxed than annoyed. “Merlin didn’t get into the story. All he did was give me a mental image of what your hand looked like before he fixed it.” The young wizard shivered at the feeling and rubbed at his own hand. “How...How did that happen anyway?” He asked.

Jim chuckled a little and groaned as he weakly sat up. “Blinky went into labor. He and Arrrg were too far away from Trollmarket and needed to find a safe place. They came to my house and Angor Rot and I got them into the basement. When Blinky was laying his eggs, he was in so much pain I’m pretty sure he had no idea where he was. He broke my hand from how hard he was squeezing it.” He said.

Douxie nodded in understanding. “I see. How is he?” He asked curiously.

“From what I last saw he was doing better. He was still out of it, but Angor fixed the trauma. He was the hero last night. I had no idea what I was doing. He took control and made sure Blinky laid his eggs safely. I think he should be awake by now though.” He said.

The young wizard looked amazed. “Angor Rot was the one that delivered the eggs?” He asked.

Jim nodded.

Douxie let out a soft, yet impressed ‘Huh’ as he nodded. “Ok then. Props to him.” He said with a smile. “And how do you feel?”  
  
Jim looked down to his hand and let out a soft sigh. “Better. Still hurts but it’s more manageable.” He explained. “Though I don’t think I can train normally for a while.” He said.

The dark haired wizard then perked up, snapping his fingers as he remembered something. “That’s right! Merlin, Strickler, and your mother, especially your mother, said that you can’t train or perform your trollhunting duties until you get your cast off.”   
  
Jim went slack jawed for a second as he looked to him. “W-What?! I can’t even do small stuff?!”

“Define small stuff.” Douxie asked, looking to him suspiciously.

The half trolls ears lowered meekly as he tried to think of some of the less straining things he could do. “Um...Gnome catching-”  
  
“Nope. They’d mess with you just to get your cast.” Douxie informed.

Jim sighed, giving him a half hearted glare before he tried to think. “You’re not wrong...Hm...Break up fights? Usually other trolls will stop if I step in.”

Douxie thought it over. He thought about how he was able to do that, as he had seen it himself. Usually Jim would step in, catch the trolls attention, talk them down, then make sure they went their separate ways. A peaceful handling of the situation, but at least 1 time out of 5 Jim would have to get physical himself in order to break them apart. “...Sorry, that’ll have to be a no as well.”  
  
“...Deliver packages?” He asked.  
  
“Nope. Some things are too heavy for that.”  
  
“…Patrol?”  
  
Douxie mulled it around in his head for a minute, but smiled and nodded. “Ok. I guess that you can do that. But you’d need to have someone with you in case you get surrounded. You can handle goblins no problem, but that’s when you don’t have a broken arm. I’m not sure you can even lift your sword now.” He explained.

Jim growled a little in annoyance. He summoned his armor and Daylight out of spite and held it in his good hand, using his broken hand as a stabilizer so he could hold his sword longer.

“……”

“……”

“…Ok, fucking ouch!” Jim hissed, dissipating his items as he clutched his cast.

Douxie couldn’t help but laugh. “See? You of all people should know that you’re not indestructible.” He said as he walked over. He gently held Jims hand and used his magic to help ease the pain. The cast was glowing a gentle blue as he worked his magic. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to get him to stop hissing. Once he was done, the magic vanished and he stepped back. "Tada~" Douxie said with a grin.

“Ah...Thanks…” Jim said meekly as he began to get out of the bed.   
  
Douxie stepped back, looking up to his tall friend with a chuckle. “No problem. Now that you’re rested you’re good to go. But you should probably have a meeting with your team and let them know what’s going on. I think everyone is gathered in Blinky’s library. I'll meet up with you guys later.” He said.

Jim nodded. “Ok. Thank you. I appreciate it.” He said with a soft smile.

Douxie chuckled and nodded, giving him the ‘Rock On’ hand gesture before he went about the business he had in his room.

It didn’t take Jim long to get to Blinky’s library. As soon as he walked in, he heard a few of his friends gasp. When he looked up, he saw the big man that was Toby nearly flying at him. “JIM!” He shouted, nearly tackling the half troll to the ground.

Jim landed against the door. He barely felt the hit from the rest of his body, but his hand certainly felt the aftershock. He groaned at the pain, but couldn’t help but chuckle through it as he hugged his friend back. “Hey Tobes. Did Merlin tell you what happened?” He asked.

Toby looked up to his friend, worry clear as day in his eyes. “Yes! Well, not the full story. He just said you came to Trollmarket with your hand folded in half like a-ugh.” Toby nearly gagged at his own description. He covered his mouth and steadied himself. “...Of all the gross things we’ve seen that’s made me gag over the years, imagining your hand like that has got to be the worst…” He said, looking a little green as he stepped back.   
  
Claire got up from her seat and laughed a little. “It’s ok Toby. By the looks of it, Merlin and Barbara did a great job on his hand.” She said before she looked up to Jim. “How are you feeling by the way?” She asked, her purple eyes filled with a worry of her own.

Jim just smiled, nodding his head softly as he held his broken hand. “I’m ok. It still hurts a bit but it’s a lot better. I’ll be ok.” He said before he looked up. Now that he wasn’t distracted, he could see into the library. His team was mostly there. Toby, Claire, Steve, NotEnrique, Merlin, Krel, Nomura, his mother and Strickler. The only ones not there was Blinky and Arrrg for obvious reasons. To him anyway.

“Good!” Came Barbara’s voice. They all looked up and saw Barbara standing on the other side of Blinky's cluttered reading desk. Strickler was sitting next to her and looking to Jim as well. They held similar worried yet exasperated expressions on their faces. “Now can you please explain to me why my **own son** came to Trollmarket with his hand folded in half like a peace of **bread?!** ” She demanded. Toby and a couple others gagged at the description.  
  
“Young Atlas, what kind of fight did you get into this time?” Strickler asked as he crossed his arms.

Jim sighed as he rubbed at his eyes with his good hand. “I didn’t get into a fight. Blinky and Arrrg were too far away from Trollmarket when he went into labor-” He began.

Everyone gasped, though Steve looked completely lost. But he was smart this time around and kept his mouth shut as Jim explained.

“The sun was rising and they had nowhere else to go. So, Angor Rot suggested they go into my basement. We were able to get them inside and in the basement as far from the sun as possible. I had no idea what I was doing, so he took the lead and helped Blinky lay his eggs. I was holding one of his hands to try to help comfort him because of the sheer amount of pain he was in. The eggs were...really big.” He said, shuttering at the memory. “He was in so much pain I’m more than certain that he had no idea where he was. So he kept squeezing and squeezing until...snap.” He said, holding up his arm. “He held my hand like that for maybe 10 minutes before the eggs were finally delivered and he let go. Then I stayed for an extra 20 minutes to help Angor Rot and Arrrg get the eggs and Blinky comfortable. Then it was another 20 minute walk to Trollmarket...Maybe 10 minutes until Merlin found me...Yeah my hand was broken for over an hour before it got fixed.” He explained.

Everyone was in complete disbelief.

Krel was the first to speak up. He looked calm as he raised one of his hands. “First question. Are you ok now? Really ok?” He asked.

Jim nodded.   
  
Krel nodded in response. “Good. Second question. How is Blinky doing?”

“From the last I saw, he was doing better. He experienced a lot of physical trauma from the birth as he was bleeding a lot. Angor Rot managed to fix it and keep the bleeding at bay. He was fast asleep in Arrgs arms when I left. The eggs are ok too.” He explained.

Krel let out a soft sigh. “Ok. Good. Now, my last question…How the Kleb are you still standing?!” He asked, looking exasperated as he motioned to Jims hand. “To be in pain for that long, anyone would have been out cold long ago!” He looked absolutely horrified.

“And how did your arm not turn to stone?” Nomura asked. “Is that from your human side?"

Jim laughed a little. “After Merlin fixed my hand I did pass out. And I think that might be the case.” He said before he looked to his arm. It was a curiosity, but he decided it would be best not to question it too much.

Merlin stepped over to Jim and smiled softly to him. “Glad to see you’re doing better Trollhunter.” He said before he got a little serious. “Now then, did Douxie pass my message onto you?” He asked.

Jim sighed and nodded. “Yes. No more Trollhunting duties or training until my hand is healed and my cast is off. But I can still at least patrol with a partner...right?” He asked with a small hopeful smile.

Merlin hummed a little, mulling it over in his head before he nodded. “As long as you have a partner with you then I don’t see why not. But, as for the rest of you, you are currently down 3 team members. Blinky and Arrrg for obvious reasons. And Jim. So that means that many of you will have to step up.” He said.

Steve did a victorious fist pump. “Oh yeah! I get to bring out my armor and practice with Toothache! Sweet!” He cheered.

Krell and NotEn looked to Steve like he was an idiot. “You haven’t been training this entire time?” NotEn asked. “What about your lessons with the Trollhunter?”

Steve blushed a bit and looked down. “Well...I have been going, but he won’t let me fight with Toothache!”

Jim glared at him a little. “Because you swing that axe carelessly! You nearly gave me a new haircut a few months back when I gave in and let you train with it. It’s amazing you didn’t die during the battle of Killahead!” He said, making Claire laugh at the memory.

“I hate to say it, but give Steve some credit. He did good back then. I can never forget when he got his new friend to flick Bular off the battle field.” She laughed.

Jim snorted, covering his mouth as he remembered. “Ok I won’t lie, that was great.” He laughed. “But still, he’s got a long way to go. Besides, he still has a day job so he’s been training maybe twice a week.”

“Oh. That explains it then.” Krel said with a nod.

Steve looked beyond offended. He was tempted to reel back and punch the four armed Akiridion, but Nomura stopped him by grabbing his wrist and squeezing it, causing Steve to squeak in pain and drop to his knees.

Both Merlin and Jim face palmed as the others laughed. “Ok guys, enough sass.” Jim groaned.

Toby chuckled and shook his head. “Ok. Back on track here. Who’s going to patrol with Jim?”

Merlin looked to him as if he was daft. “Angor Rot of course. All of you will be busy with Trollmarket. And, since he is still unwelcomed here, he will patrol Arcadia with our Trollhunter.”

Toby let out a groan, but nodded in understanding. “Ok. So what all will the rest of us do?” He asked.

Jim smiled and nodded to everyone. “Krel, Steve, and Douxie will patrol the city during the day. Angor Rot and I will at night. Toby, Claire, Nomura, and Noten will stay in Trollmarket and make sure everything is ok. If you have any questions on how to handle certain situations, send me a text.” He explained.

Everyone agreed and, after staying a few more minutes to talk, split off to go about their day.

It took Jim less than half an hour to return to his home. He was still tired and just wanted to collapse into his bed. As he got close to the tunnel entrance to his basement, he heard...laughter? He stepped through and looked over near the furnace.

Blinky was perfectly fine now as he cradled his eggs in his bottom two hands. They were wrapped up in their own little bundles of blankets. He held a mug of troll safe tea in his other two hands, seeming relaxed by the aroma it gave off. He was laying back against Arrrgs chest, the two talking and laughing with Angor Rot. 

The former assassin was sitting across from them, his own mug of tea in his hands. He was about to take a sip when he looked over and saw Jim, watching them with a happy smile on his face. Angor felt his heart nearly stop as he almost choked on his drink. He coughed a bit, setting his mug down before he stood up. “Ah! You’re back!” He said.

Blinky and Arrrg looked back to the tunnel entrance and smiled brightly. “Master Jim! Welcome home!” The new mother cheered happily.

Jim smiled and waved to everyone as he stepped further inside. “Hey guys. How are you feeling Blinky?” Jim asked.

The historian was smiling brightly, as happy as happy could be. “Oh wonderful! I’m still a bit sore but I’ll be fine!” He said before he noticed the bright red cast on his charge's hand. His smile and happy demeanor immediately fell. “What happened to your hand?!”

Jim sighed and face palmed for a second time that day. He was so, so tired of this already. “Here we go again...”

**Author's Note:**

> I was singing along to some Celtic Women songs and an idea suddenly sprang up in my head mid song. "What would Angor Rot do if he heard Jim singing an ancient song from his tribe? A song of love that those of his village might sing to each other as a form of proposal or something similar?"  
> I paused the song and immediately got the writing. I was giggling a bit as I settled down. I can't help it! Once plot bunnies get in my head they won't stop until I put them down into one form or another.


End file.
